Transformers Mimetizados
by kyonides
Summary: Actualizado: 27.08.2007 ! La Tierra ha sufrido cambios durante la ausencia de los Transformers y nuevas criaturas merodean por ahí con plena libertad... O en Pokebolas...


**Transformers Mimetizados  
Final del Viaje  
_ por Kyonides_**

En una noche de corta duración, una estrella fugaz pretendió robarse el espectáculo celeste con su llamarada calcinante. Cierto grupo de espectadores no muy diestros en lo que a reconocer el movimiento de las estrellas se refiere.

—¿Creen que sea otra roca de la luna? Me imagino que puede ser un meteorito hermano de la que custodian los Clefairies en Monte Luna. Sería impresionante verlos danzando a todos a su alrededor...

—Se vería tan bien, tan artístico, tan digno de un show de Hollywood o Las Vegas...—dijo Jessie ensimismada, cautivada.

—¡Qué faltos de imaginación y de genio! Acaso no ven que esto se convertirá en nuestra Combusken de oro. Meowth¿No pueden adivinar lo que significa esa otra colisión?—se preguntaba el felino frustrado por no poder arrunar nada desde hacía algún tiempo.

—Ah... Significaría... Que se incendiará alguna región de la Tierra y tendremos que salir huyendo como damnificados... ¡Ay, no! Es mejor que jalemos ya.

—No estás en NADA, James—dijo Jessie, la exasperada y golpeadora empedernida—. Lo que Meowth quiso decir es que ahora nosotros tenemos la primicia. Si nos apresuramos, podremos llamar la atención de algún reportero y de seguro saldremos como estrellas en su nota. Solo piensa en la cantidad de personas viendo los noticiarios. ¡Fama, fortuna, dinero por montones!

—A estas horas solo los Zubat están despiertos mientras los televisores permanecen apagados.

—Ya déjense de sus discusiones demasiado insulsas. Jessie y James... Arggg... ¿Cómo se les ocurre desperdiciar nuestra mejor oportunidad de quedar bien con el Jefe¿No han entendido a estas alturas de la vida que no nos sobran las grandes ocasiones como esta? Escúchenme, bola de lelos...

—¿Cómo nos llamaste, Meowth?

—Momentito. Con gusto te lo repetiré ahora. ¡Son una bola de lelos!—dijo el felino con gran ahínco.

—Ah... ¿Estás de acuerdo, hermana lela?

—Sí, sí, sí, hermano lelo, sí, sí, sí. Deja que ese bigotudo nos diga en qué plan genial ha estado pensando.

—¡Por supuesto que es genial! Es casi tan bueno como los del mismo Jefecito. Solo imaginen lo que estaría pasando justo después de que los Clefairies se enteren de hocico de este, su inmejorable servidor y experto guía de safari, que una nueva roca se ha estrellado a unas decenas de kilómetros de su lunático hogar, Monte Luna.

—Sin duda se pondrán a bailar frenéticas—comentó James con todo el ánimo de inmiscuirse en la ferviente imaginación gatuna.

—¡Quítese de aquí! Ahora pongan atención, toda la que les sea posible... (¡Qué madre! Creo que se me están ruleando...) Bueno, bueno, solo dibujen con los crayoncitos de colores de su mente que esos seres amantes del baile esquizofrénico...

—La mía solo tiene crayones blancos y negros. Si busco bien en lo profundo puede que encuentre uno gris, pero apostaría que no está ahí.

—¡Qué inepto eres, James! Ahora hasta me causas una terrible compasión y créeme que eso no es bueno. Deberías ser más como yo que si tengo uno tan rojizo como mi flamante cabellera que de noche ilumina tanto como esa luna. Por eso ni me lamento por los matices que me falten.

—¡Les dije que dejaran de divagar como unos ancianos con Alzheimer! No me importa un bledo de qué colores los vean, únicamente recuerden que son rosados. Ro-sa-dos. Si tanto trabajo les cuesta eso, solo combinen el rojo con beige... ¡Y listo! Ahí tienen rosado... Mejor piso más el acelerador... Estos Clefairies después irán por los bosques con la mayor despreocupación del mundo. ¿Y saben qué es lo que los sorprenderá? No, no contesten por su propio bien. Tan solo oigan esto. Es entonces donde nuestro APT-omático hará de las suyas al surgir de las tinieblas del mediodía para martirizarlos y convertirlos en nuestros más fidedignos sirvientes mientras se la pasan embolsados. ¿Tienen idea de lo que dirá el Jefazo cuando nos vea llegar con nuestro robotzote y todos esos diminutos y graciosos Pokemon?

—¿Están plenamente seguros de que no son balones de playa?—acotó James con toda la intención de adivinar los pensamientos de su compañero cuadrúpedo y por ende, los de su jefazo.

—Sí, señor. Son los balones... ¡Ayyy¡Llamas a mí! Uy, bueno, garras... ¡Meowth! Ahora pretende que no eres tan sonso.

—Prometido... —dijo James bajo la mirada flamígera de su compañera de infortunios.

—Lo que el Jefe realmente dirá es esto: "El guapo Meowth y su banda de secuaces de cuarta por fin han dado en el blanco. Con ellos sí podré tener mi propio circo ambulante, con mucho baile y canto. los recompensaré con cheques para cada uno acompañados por unas entradas para ir directo a la primera fila durante los debuts de mi lucrativo espectáculo."

—¡Viva! Por fin podremos quedarnos sentadotes y pasarla bien a punta de comernos uno que otro paquetote de palomitas. ¡Qué alegría! —comentaron los dos ingenuos representantes de la raza humana.

—Pero, Meowth, creo que es más importante que nos aclares qué significa ATH. Sin eso no podríamos manejar a gusto a nuestro androide siniestro —mencionó la dizque curvilínea Jessie.

—¡No es un maldito cajero inservible de noche! Es ATP. ¡Ay, qué idiota!

—¿Ay qué idiota? Discúlpanos, Meowth, pero Jessie y yo sí sabemos deletrear y de ahí solo podemos sacar dos siglas.

—¡Dejen de atarantarme! Solo quería decir que es ATP. Ahí va de nuevo el burro... APT. es APT. Atra-Palo-Todo-omático. Sí, sí, eso es—aseveró Meowth sin retener las ganas de salir del paso y continuar con el plan.

—Así está mejor porque ya sabemos cómo manejarlo, ji, ji, ji —decía Jessie sin ocultar su risilla de ignorante.

—No se diga más —gritó James—. Ahora me encargo yo de echarle parte de nuestros escasos ahorros al desquiciado androide para que funcione.

—Ni mucho menos —agregó Jessie con una sonrisota en su entonces descuidada cara.

—Meowth, de acuerdo... Manos a la impúnica obra.

—Jessie, Jessie. ¿Qué dijo ahora este chimuelo y con caries?

—Ay, vieras que no lo sé. Es imposible prestarle atención.

Esa noche no parecía tener la sana intención de hacerse a un lado para que la reemplazara el alba. En el sitio del impacto ni tan profundo se lograría ver la salida de un cuerpo con ojos hechos de algo como el ópalo del meteorito, que más tarde se llamaría ME-123-2007. Una energía semejante a una luz escarlata ascendía con ligereza y constancia. Cualquiera lo hubiera confundido con una pequeña representación de una aurora boreal.

—¡Ash! Ve a descansar y trae a Pikachu contigo. ¿O es que estás planeando faltar a tu palabra de entrenar con Max mañana?

—Eh, no, Misty. Es que estábamos afinando unos detalles para evitarnos problemas.

—No seas tan mentiro, Ash Ketchum. Nunca planeas las cosas... De ser cierto algún día, primero que deberías hacer es sorprenderme con...

—¡Hey, Misty, piensa rápido!

Lo siguiente que ella supo fue como su cara estaba por ser arrastrada por un oleaje fuerte... Era fuerte por tratarse de un valle donde el río no se encontraba muy cerca. El bromista amateur solo lograba reírse o hacer otros comentarios igual de estúpidos. La rata amarilla, que se la pasa jugando con los jalonazos que provocan los enchufes, tan solo podía decir un "pi, pika, pika, pi", mientras se revolcaba de la gran gracia que le provocó la travesura de su entrenador y amigo nada ejemplar.

Esa jovencita se quedó mirando su ropaje y la ira tomó posesión de su mente y sus brazos al instante. Consiguió asir una escoba de mediano tamaño que el diligente Brock siempre portaba consigo en todo viaje que hacían. Normalmente se usaría para limpiar los desastres que el joven entrenador y experimentadísimo fracasado ocasionaba, es solo que esta vez Misty deseaba barrerlo a él.

—¡Eres un inepto, un idiota, un descarado! Un completo voyeurista. Conque pensabas comprobar si se me traslucía la blusa. ¿No es verdad? De veras eres un imbécil y depravado, Ash Ketchum.

Para buena o mala suerte de Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, la ropa mojada de la adolescente no mostraba los menores indicios de la posible existencia de elementos que apoyaran la teoría en pro de la feminidad de aquella. El comentario del chico más simplón del barrio y que le haría sentir la mayor pena que le pudo causar a cualquiera de sus seguidores, causó el ensanchamiento de una brecha que surgiera durante los viajes por las tierras de la región de Hoenn y más tarde por el territorio de su admiradora secreta. Con esta eran dos las cosas que difícilmente ella le podría llegar a perdonar en un futuro.

—Pero, Misty, dime, qué cosa iba a ver yo? —preguntó Ketchum quien no se mostraba interesado en notar si la ropa se mancharía por el veragua.

El turbulento pasaje giró completamente cuando Ash dejó de sentir el merecidísimo castigo de repente y todo por causa de algo especial que consumía toda su atención y que hizo que su fiel amigo cuadrúpedo y la mayor amenaza para la salud pública se agarrara fuertemente de la parte inferior de su pantalón. Mostraba no solo su interés sino también su consternación Pokemon al no poder retener más su orina del intenso temor que lo embargaba.

—Mira, Misty, ahí ví que pasó algo a toda velocidad. Se veía muy bien en este cielo tan oscuro —dijo el jovencito que no se dio cuenta de que solo de ese lado había una nube. En realidad la noche lucía muy bien adornada por todo el fulgor de las miles de estrellas de colores impactantes—. Mañana le cuento esto a Max para que me acompañe a revisar lo que está detrás de aquellas colinas tan azuladas, bueno, verdes, sí, sí, verdes. Estoy seguro que le hará falta descubrir qué pudo ocurrir allá. ¡Claro que sí¡Ay, ay! Ya cálmate. No es para tanto. Solo ve a cambiarte y al mediodía ya eso estará seco.

—Está bien, está bien. Espero que con esto hayas entendido el mensaje, pero lo dudo... Ahora ni se te ocurra ir tras de mí a espiarme.

—¡Ay, chicas ¿Cuándo entenderán que nosotros no somos sus mascotas y que preferimos hacer algo más productivo como ganar más batallas Pokemon ¿Verdad que tengo razón, Pikachu?

—¡Cállate, Ash! No son horas para que te la pases parloteando por todas las tonterías que te pasen por la mente.

Ella trató de tranquilizarse después de asegurarse que Ketchum no hacía escándalo ni pretendía echar un ojo a lo que estaba haciendo su compañera de viajes y mil aventuras. A veces era eso último lo que la incomodaba más que nada en el mundo de los Pokemon. Nadie en especial se interesaba en verla. De esa manera poco animada terminó ella de cambiarse y de acostarse dentro de la bolsa para dormir a campo abierto. Brock no se percató de todo eso en lo absoluto. Sus tapones para los oídos eran de buena marca... O por fin se había comprado un anticuado walkman que él siempre consideró que sería digno de una buena colección de artefactos antiguos. Durante esa noche no se lo escuchó roncar ni con su nariz.

El entrenador que aún no había agotado todas sus energías finalmente fue a descansar por algunas horas antes de amanecer y ser despertado por el "bello canto" de su despertador. La rata de los polos invertidos se acomodó como pudo para evitar el frío de la madrugada que días atrás le regalaran una fiebre cuya sensación fue muuuy agradable.

Con el tranquilo amanecer despertó Brock, quien notó que desde hacía rato no escuchaba nada de nada. El resto del equipo de los Bobos, como cariñosísimamente los llamaba el Equipo Rocket, se fue levantando y agrupando alrededor de la extinta fogata del campamento. El fanático de las recetas de la desconocida Tia Chepina apenas comenzaba a lavar los trastos y a preparar los ingredientes que serviría en el desayuno. A Ketchum, el engañado que creía poder ser todo un Maestro Pokemon, debía encargarse de recoger la leña para volver a prender el fuego, mas su amigo aún no se lo había notificado.

—Awww. ¿Qué pasó? Ah, hola, Brock.

—Hola Ash. ¿Cómo estuvo la siesta?

—¿Cómo que la siesta¿De dónde sacas esas ideas¿Acaso crees que me desvelé?

—No, no, para nada... ¿O no me equivoco?

—Je, je, je. No fue gracioso. Ah y sí, te equivocas, porque esta Misty no me dejaba en paz. Se la pasaba callándome a cada rato y terminó ordenándome que me fuera a la cama. No sé quién le nombró mi mamá.

—Je, je, je. Yo diría que sí sé quién lo hizo, Ash, je, je, je. De todas maneras no te podrás quitar de encima tu nueva asignación, recolectar todas las ramas secas que puedas y encender la fogata de nuevo. Por favor no saques a Charizard, que por poco nos dejaba como papitas fritas la tarde de ayer.

—Ay, sí, sí, sí. Siempre me toca a mí. Eso es discriminación. ¿Lo sabían?

—Ay, hola chicos... ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy? —dijo Misty con la falta de ánimo más espeluznante y alguno que otro bostezo bien indecente—. Creí que ya no despertaría.

—Bien, bien, Misty. De seguro ocupas algo que te alegre el día al menos un poco. Ah sí, ya me acordé de algo. Aquí Brock me contaba hace unos momentos que se la pasó toda la noche oyendo un montón de quejidos y chillidos con sus casetes.

— ¡Qué no son meros quejidos y chillidos estridentes! No creen que ya es hora de madurar un poquito y desarrollar el gusto por las melodías mejor elaboradas de todos los tiempos?

— ¿Cómo? Brock. ¿No se suponía que tus casetes están repletos de piezas de rock suave?

—De ninguna forma, Ash. Además nadie dijo que el rock suave fuera escandaloso...

—Ay, Misty, entonces me disculpo. No creí que esto resultara ser tan aburrido.

—Eso de veras no importa, Ash. En realidad te agradezco que te interesarás un poquito en mí —dijo ella con un volumen cada vez más bajo como si no pretendiera que el chico de la gorra roja notara que ella acercaba su mano a la de él.

—De todas formas —dijo el de los pelos picudos que empezaba a sospechar algo— se trataba de tonadas tan magníficas como las de la Flauta Mágica o la Aria de la Reina de la Noche.

—Lo que quiso decir —aclaraba la líder del gimnasio de Pokemon de agua— es que se la pasó escuchando el regaño que recibió el otro día de parte de la Enfermera Joy cuando esta se dio cuenta de que le colocaba un radio con micrófono. Vaya que fue graciosa la paliza que le propinaba Chansey mientras la enfermera solo le pegaba gritos para que se acongojora y saliera pronto del Centro Pokemon.

Brock no respondió antes las acusaciones de ella. Su silencio solo provocó la risa indiscreta de la jovencita y que Ketchum y su amigo nada amaestrado lo miraran con asombro debido a su gran coraje... O tan infame atrevimiento...

—No son gritos... —comentó en voz baja el solterón más moreno de Kanto—. Son solo pequeñas demostraciones de ese gran cariño que siente por mí...

—Yo no me puedo imaginar que yo pueda soportar a alguien que procurara poner micrófonos o cámaras de vídeo en mi cuarto, ji, ji, ji. Verdad que así es, Ash?

—Ah, sí, seguro. ¡Qué raro eres Brock! A mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido malgastar mi tiempo de esa manera. Solo falta que mandes a un abejón de mayo con cámara de vídeo diminuta a grabar todo por ti.

—¡Yo no soy un sinvergüenza acosador de mujeres! Y mis Pokemon, que tengo por testigos, lo saben. Jamás enviaré a otro a hacer las labores que puedo hacer yo mismo... Eh, por eso te repito por última vez, Ash, que vayas de inmediato por las ramitas secas que tanto nos urgen. Si no vas, nos quedamos sin desayuno gracias a las decenas de Farfetch'd que rondan por estos lares.

Misty solo pudo continuar riéndose. Lo curioso es que nadie podía dar por un hecho que estaba bien enterado de quién se reiría ahora. Ash solo la ignoró y fue a cumplir con su deber. Pikachu se le aproximó para ofrecerle su compañía, pero el entrenador por azares del destino vio el ruedo de su pantalón, el cual todavía retenía la mancha y el mal olor de los desechos líquidos de su rata amarillenta. Acto seguido lo apartó y se fue tan solo con su mal humor por el bosque. Minutos más tarde seguía sin comprender por qué sus planes no se podían llevar a cabo con la misma facilidad de antaño. En su interior no quiso alejarse de su diminuto amigo roedor, pero no le servía maltratarlo y prefirió buscar una forma de tranquilizarse en la espesura del bosque. Con eso bastaría para descargar todo aquella frustración que le forzaba a pensar una y otra vez en ir con Max a investigar ese meteorito sin importar lo que les dijeran sus estómagos.

-------------------

Del meteorito resplandeciente y quizá un poco radioactivo provenían unas voces que no se las podía relacionar con los timbres de voz de ningún animal o humano en toda la región de Kanto o incluso del resto del mundo. Por momentos sonaba como si piezas de metal estuvieran chocando violentamente o que la estática fuera la vocal más usada por tales seres.

— ¡Qué bendición de Primus fue poder mantener todas nuestras piezas juntas! Por poco lograbas engañarnos, W.J. Junior, con eso de que sabías cómo construir los propulsores de una astronave.

—Pero si ya les demostré que sabía hacerlo... —comentó el "hijo" de Wheeljack mientras le brillaban las luces que tenía por frente y orejas.

— ¡Cómo no! De no ser mi, Perceptor, que los revisé con tiempo y que le avisé a Goldbug para que le hiciera unas modificaciones a petición mía, esta nave solo hubiera alcanzado a estrellarse en la cabeza del inerte de Unicron.

— Por supuesto... ¡Cómo lo pude olvidar! Más bien deberías decir que de no ser por mi agilidad, nos volveríamos a estrellar contra otro volcán —dijo Ultra Magnus —. Para la próxima, llama a Perceptor en cuanto creas que has terminado tu labor. Así nos ahorraremos más infortunios. ¿Lo has entendido W.J. Junior?

El microprocesador central de Wheeljack Junior empezó unas series procesos de rutina y no fue sino hasta que terminó de ejecutar el billonésimo ciclo que él habló al respecto.

—Sí, Ultra Magnus. Supongo que ocuparemos a un supervisor de obras con un lente al que no se le escape nada.

— ¡Bravo! Por fin noto que captas una indirecta tan directa —decía Perceptor mientras le estrechaba la mano de metal de su compañero de equipo.


End file.
